Machines for cutting sandstone tiles or the like are known, comprising: a guide rail; a cutting assembly mounted to move along said guide rail, guided by this guide rail and provided with a cutting tool; and a member for breaking the tile after scoring, which comprises two bearing flanges, which is mounted to be adjustable in position with respect to said cutting assembly and which may occupy two positions, a first position, in which the bearing flanges do not bear on the surface of the tile to be broken, and a second position in which, on the contrary, said bearing flanges are in contact with the surface of the tile to be broken, on either side of a longitudinal plane of the cutting assembly passing through the cutting tool and are in such abutment on the surface of the tile as to cause said tile to break.
Patent FR-A-2 490 541 discloses such a machine.
However, it may be observed hat, in the known machines, the breaking member is mounted on the frame itself of the machine, and not on the cutting assembly. The operation of breaking the tile is consequently effected at one end of the score, to some extent in at least partial overhang, and may lead to tiles not being satisfactorily cut.